


Among The Trees We Roam

by Private95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alchemist!Raven, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, Druid!Marcus, Fluff, Human!Octavia, Might add new tags as the story goes, Might contain triggers so be carefull, Multi, Omega Verse, Romance, Vampire!Ontari, Werewolf!Abby, Werewolf!Anya, Werewolf!Lincoln, Witch!Lexa, kind of?, werewolf!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic runs freely through the lands and supernatural creatures are scattered around the world and live mostly peacefully. After the biggest war between vampires and werewolves, there’s peace again. But it’s not long lasting. A century after the end of the War, humans come from beyond the Great Ocean, bringing new troubles and disruption. What will their actions cause? And will they be brave enough to venture deep enough into the deep dark woods to find the secrets it hides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Everything Clarke ever knew, was serenity. Being surrounded by family and friends. The biggest concern of her childhood was where to play: by the river or in the meadow. Or maybe go and bother elder kids; only to be chased around the village and knocking the adults over. Then in the evening the most difficult thing to decide was what stories she wanted to hear before bed.

When she became older, her concerns became more serious. Came the time for her to learn how to hunt.

Her father took her hunting with him and the two would be gone for a week at a time. He would teach her everything he knew and everything she needed to know. And Clarke had proved herself well when she went hunting with Anya and Lincoln and brought back the biggest boar out of the three of them.

The memory of her parents’ proud smiles had always been one of her favorites.

When Clarke became an adult, the serenity and happiness and peace were gone.

And came the war.

The violent and bloodthirsty ones came.

And they went to war.

Clarke's pack leaded. They were the biggest pack. Their Alphas were the strongest. Their Omegas the fastest. And their Betas the most cunning.

Clarke wanted to join. She was the chief’s daughter and a rather strong Alpha for how young she was. She wanted to be by her father’s side.

But she had to stay behind. She stayed behind to protect the village. She stayed because she was the chief’s _only_ child; and had something happen to her father she would have to lead the pack.

The war was brutal.

It didn’t last long. Just throughout the winter. And none of the Elders could remember a conflict so violent and the ground being that red with blood.

Clarke was relieved when the news of their victory came. The serenity could return and they could be happy again.

Her father returned from the war as a hero.

Her father returned to die surrounded by his family.

Her mother tried to save him. She used all her knowledge as a healer to save the life of her mate. To save the man she spent twenty centuries with. To save the life of the father of her child.

She couldn’t.

All she could do was lessen his pain.

He died telling his mate how much he loved her and how grateful and honored he was that she gifted him with an amazing daughter. He died telling Clarke how proud he was of her and how much he loved her too; how he knew that his daughter would protect and lead their pack with wisdom and compassion and love and strength.

He died with a smile on his face.

The pyres were built and the fallen heroes were put to rest.

_Until the next hunt._

And the serenity returned.

Before the war there were twenty pack scattered around the lands. Now there were only seven left. And Clarke was the youngest of the seven chiefs.

She proved to be everything her father was and more. She protected her pack, and led them back to the serenity and prosperity they had before the war.

When she would feel scared and insecure about how she led her people the first she would turn to would be her mother. Always by her side. Always proud of her daughter. Always there to sooth the pain and chaise the fear away. Humming quiet lullabies as Clarke would fall asleep with her head on her mother’s lap.

The second would be the Elders. Those who had lived longer than any of them. Those who had seen the packs form and spread. They were always there when a chief would need guidance. And when they would be gone, the new once would take their place, and they would be there for the times to come.

The serenity and peace returned.

And then the humans came.


	2. Chapter 1

The winter wasn’t as harsh that year as everyone though it would be. The past three centuries, however, were anything but calm. Getting back to normal after the War. Mourning the dead and rebuilding what was torn in the process. The War ended two hundred years ago and humans came to these lands just one century ago.

Although, with the rate they built their settlements and grew in number every decade, the humans might as well had been there for thousands of years. They mostly settled along the shores of rivers and the ocean, on the verge of forests and at the feet of mountains. They never went deep into forests. The everlasting trees, creating a thick wall of darkness that scared them. And never tried to conquer mountains. For their picks were hidden high up in clouds and angled edges of rocks on the way up were sharp as razors. Even if the humans’ numbers were great, they were still weak and fragile. Too scared of the unknown.

“Humans are nothing but trouble.” Titus, the oldest chief in the seven packs left after the War, said. The Alpha crossed his arms over his chest, eyes trained on the bonfire before him.

Every century, at the end of winter, all the chiefs would usually gather together. They would meet and discuss how their packs were doing, if there was something they needed help with and so on. Even if they weren’t blood relater, they were still a family and one pack. _A fang for a fang. If we hunt, we hunt together._

That century was Clarke's pack turn to host the gathering, welcoming her brothers and sisters. And there they were, seating in Clarke's tent, around the fire pit that was in the middle of the tent, warming up the whole room; with plates of meat and bread and cheese and jars of wine before them. The talk had been going on for a few hours now, and the main theme of the discussion were humans.

“Maybe we should go further in?” Luna suggested, resting her hands on her knees and leaning forward, eyes scanning the Alphas, who sat with her around the flame. “The worst we can come across are dragons. And those bags of scale are just boring as fuck. They would just talk us to death.”

“And then what?” Clarke asked, looking at Luna. “We’ve all seen what humans are capable of and what they do with the nature. They’re scared. But give them time and they will get this far as well.”

“I agree with Clarke.” Roan nodded. “They chop down forests without a care. Kill animals when it’s not time to hunt. And they war with each other every other decade. And for what?” He looked at everyone who had gathered around the fire. “Some sparkling metals and jewels? Like crows, driven by the things that shine the brightest.”

“I agree with both of you.” Niylah said, taking a sip from her cup. “Humans have no respect for our first Mother. They don’t know when to stop.” She looked at the flame as if it held all the answers. “And Clarke is right in another thing. The humans _are_ afraid. They don’t know how deep the forest is and what it hides. And I believe we should be the wall that guards the rest of these lands from them. Let us be the line they won’t cross.”

“Past us,” Quint piped in, “they won’t go. Give them the chance and they will grow in number like rabbits. But no matter how big their number is — we are stronger and faster and smarter. We will fight them off if need be.”

“But another war?” Nyko hummed, stroking his long beard. “I don’t want our children to go through that again. We have lost enough of our brothers and sisters.”

“The war is a drastic measure.” Titus noted in agreement. “We live for our children and mates. One war was more than enough.”

“And the wounds are still fresh.” Clarke echoed. “Titus is right. The war _is_ the last option. And yes — humans _are_ afraid to venture _this_ deep into the woods.”

“Then let us deal with the problem when it comes.” Quint concluded. “If they stay away, so will we.”

That was the agreement. Not to meddle if they could. And then the seven of them relaxed and talked about more mundane things. How they got through the winter. How their families and friends were doing. If something interesting had happened in their respective packs.

“So, Clarke,” Niylah said, grabbing some bread and smoked deer from the common plate, “when to expect seeing mating bites on you?”

“Not any time soon that’s for sure.” Clarke answered. And then she gave the elder blonde a teasing smile. “And what about you?”

“Soon. I hope.” Niylah smiled.

“Ooh! Who’s the lucky one?” Luna, who was seating by Niylah’s right, nudged her shoulder with a happy smile.

“Her name’s Echo.” And from the look Niylah had after only saying the name, the rest of them knew: that girl was the one.

“A nice Beta girl, I heard.” Quint said, turning to Roan’s with a teasing green.

“Oh, Spirits!” Clarke laughed, bright and loud. “How much does she argue with you?” The rest joined on the laugh.

“All the time!” Niylah laughed along, cheeks hurting from all the smiling. “I give her one word, she gives me ten in return. And I love it.”

“You always wanted a mate who could argue with you about every breath you took.” Titus gave her a warm smile. “I’m happy for you, Niylah.”

“We all are.” Nyko added with a smile. The rest nodded, all beaming at her.

“Thank you. All of you. It means a lot.”

After that the seven of them sat in comfortable silence, eating and drinking.

Clarke relaxed and breathed the moment in. This was her family. And they all were happy. Even with humans causing disruption out there, their packs, their families and friends were safe. And that what mattered to her the most.

“How long are you staying?” She asked, a question for everyone.

“We decided to leave in a day.” Quint said.

“Yeah. We haven’t seen each other in century.” Roan nodded. “It’s nice to gather and just talk.”

“Is there a reason you’re asking?”

“Not really, no.” Clarke shrugged. “I’m just leaving for a small walk with Anya and Lincoln tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t worry, Clarke. I will make sure everything’s in place while you’re gone.” Roan said with a wink, to which Clarke gave him an unimpressed look. And after a moment of silence she turned to Luna.

“Make sure the village _is_ still standing when I’m back.”

All of them laughed as Roan crossed his arms on his chest, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

 

“It’s true, though. Humans _are_ trouble.” Anya said, watching Lincoln trotting around them, his paws leaving prints in snow that still remained. His big black form was darting among trees, tail wiggling happily and tongue hanging out, breath escaping in big huffs, visible in still chill air.

“Nothing we can do about it.” Clarke shrugged, running her hand through Lincoln’s fur as he came to her side. “As Quint said — we’ll deal with the problem when it comes.”

And with that she nudged Anya playfully in the shoulder before transforming. She stretched and shook her whole body, fluffing up her golden fur. She turned and looked at Lincoln, whose form still towered over hers. Even with her being Alpha, she still was smaller compared to males, but bigger than Betas and Omegas… at least in her wolf form.

Costia, Lincoln's Beta sister, liked to remind her how short she was. She really wasn’t as funny as she thought. Clarke prayed for the poor soul that would one day be her mate.

She was brought back from her thoughts by Lincoln nipping on her ear. She tried to bite him back but the black wolf swiftly darted away, going in full sprint. Clarke growled and barked before darting after him.

“Children!” Anya called out, but the two paid no attention to her.

They chased each other around, tackling each other in snow. Soon Anya join them. Trotting over and watching the two, looking unimpressed even as a wolf.

She settled under one of the trees, watching two of her best friends rolling around like they were pups again. Nipping and growling, trying to outdo the other. Anya still remembered as she, being the eldest of the three of them, would always babysit them to make sure they didn’t venture too far away from the village.

Clarke was in a middle of gnawing on the back of Lincoln’s neck when she suddenly stopped. Ears darting around, trying to pick up the sound that distracted her.

Lincoln looked at her giving a questioning whimper. Clarke huffed at him to be quiet and hopped off of his back, getting Anya’s attention as well. They all froze, listening carefully.

And then they heard it. The sound of hooves and what seemed like yells and voices. Anya immediately sprang up from her spot under the tree, not bothering to shake off the snow from her dark blonde fur. They all listened for another moment before Clarke darted in the direction of the sounds.

Avoiding trees and bushes, Clarke sprinted as fast as she could. They were close to the edge of the forest. Could it be humans? From there, another dozen miles away, was one of humans’ settlements. They had no idea how large it was and it didn’t really matter. But something in those voices was telling Clarke that something was wrong.

Clarke reached a clearing and stopped, hidden among the trees. A moment later Lincoln and Anya finally caught up with her.

They watched as five men atop of horses chased a girl in ragged clothes. Chains around her wrists and neck. One of the men urged his horse faster, easily catching up with her. A whip in his hand made a loud noise in the air and connected with the girl’s back. She cried out, her voice ringing around the forest. She fell, panting and clutching at the snow.

Clarke saw red when one of the men jumped from his horse and strode over to her, first kicking the girl’s side, then pushing her over onto her back with his boot.

Clarke gave Anya and Lincoln a glance and after a nod in response, she howled.

The men froze, looking around frantically. Some of them grabbed their swords. The girl seemed to be forgotten.

Clarke jumped from behind the bush, landing loudly in the snow, teeth bared and growl deep and threatening. The men covered, but pointed their swords at her anyway, seemingly thinking that they could fight her off.

_Fools._

Then Anya and Lincoln came from either sides of the small group, with the growls and bared teeth of their own. Ready to pounce on Clarke's signal.

“My Lord?” One of the men said, eyes darting between the three wolves.

“Turn back. This bitch isn’t worth it. Let the wolves feast on her.” The man, who kicked the girl, said, jumping onto his horse and harshly turning it around, galloping away. The rest followed right away.

Anya and Lincoln stayed in place, looking at their backs, making sure they wouldn’t decide to come back.

Clarke trotted over to the girl, noticing that her eyes were watching her come near. A few more steps and Clarke stopped, towering over the small form.

She was beautiful. Plum lips, straight nose, and nice jawline. She had long brown curly hair and sun-kissed skin. For her eyes barely opened, Clarke still could their color. Green like the fresh grass in spring. And Clarke was already sure she could get lost in those eyes for days.

Her skin was covered in bruises and cuts. And Clarke felt anger and sadness boiling inside of her. How humans were so cruel to their own? Just killing each other off with no regret or mercy. Torturing their own without a thought.

In that moment Clarke couldn’t be happier to be born where she was.

The wolf lowered her head, cold nose gently nudging the girl’s cheek, hoping to show her that she meant no harm. The brunette smiled tiredly, shakily lifting her hand, resting in on wolf’s muzzle and stroking the soft fur.

“Werewolf.” She whispered, and even Clarke had to strain her ears to hear it.

That girl knew. That girl somehow knew.

Although they were much, _much,_ larger than the younger brothers of their second form, still, the humans had no idea that they existed. But that girl knew. There was no point in hiding, so in the next moment the brunette’s palm was resting against Clarke's cheek, fingers caressing smooth skin instead of soft fur.

“Who are you?” Clarke whispered, carefully cupping the girls hand. That’s when she felt it. On the back of the hand.

She carefully lowered their joined hands and saw white lines, rising above the skin like scars, clearly visible against the girl’s tanned complexion. Like branches of a tree, they ran up the brunette’s arm, disappearing under the torn clothes.

“White witch.” Clarke whispered in awe, looking in the girl’s bright green, barely opened, eyes, before they rolled back and the girl lost conciseness.


	3. Chapter 2

“We need to get back to the village.” Clarke said, cradling the girl in her arms. Anya kneeled on the girl’s other side, looking her over.

“A White witch.” She said, confused. “Can’t remember ever meeting one here. Last I’ve heard they all went over the ocean to other lands.”

“The humans captured one?” Clarke looked up at the older blonde.

“It would seem so.”

“But for what?”

Clarke turned to Lincoln, who carefully took the girl’s hand, looking at the cuffs around her wrist. “The humans know old runes?” Clarke cupped the hand, taking a closer look herself.

“They are blocking her magic.”

“Why?” Lincoln frowned. “White witches never hurt anyone. What’s the point?”

“We’re talking about humans. Their motives are strange and illogical.” Anya spat, turning in the direction the humans left, deciding whether it was a good idea to go after them.

Clarke slowly let Anya support the girl while she stood up and transformed. She lowered herself, letting Anya place the witch onto her back. Clarke would smile if she could in her werewolf form (thought she couldn’t, her wiggling tail betrayed her), when she felt the girl’s fingers curl in the fur of her neck. The grip was strong enough not to fall off, but not hard enough to cause pain.

Clarke waited for Lincoln and Anya to transform as well before they all went into a trot, heading back to the village.

The way back took much more time. The whole way Clarke was mindful of the girl draped over her back. The Alpha was sure that the witch woke up a few times. She felt fingers flex in her fur and the brunette bury her face in her neck.

They reached the village when the sky started to turn orange and sun was mostly hidden behind the centuries-old trees. The air became colder with the night’s approach.

They stopped a few feet from the entrance to the village. Lincoln and Anya transformed first, taking the girl from Clarke's back to let her transform as well. And as soon as she was standing on two, she took the girl from Lincoln’s arms and went into the village.

“Find my mother and Ryder.” Clarke said in a strong, commanding voice. “Tell them to meet me at my tent. And tell Ryder to take his instruments with him.” Lincoln and Anya nodded, taking of immediately.

Clarke went in a brisk pace to her tent that stood near the middle of their village. The people she passed looked shocked and worried when their eyes would lend at the wounded girl in their chief’s arms. Some, noticing the lines on the girl’s skin, would whisper “White witch” among themselves.

At one point Titus, Nyko, Luna, Niylah, Quint and Roan caught up with her, all looking worried and confused.

“What happened?” Nyko asked, looking at the girl whose face was buried in Clarke's neck.

“We went to the border of the forest. Heard noises and then watched some human men chasing her. We saved her.”

“It _is_ true,” Luna said, her eyes tracing the visible lines on the girl’s skin, “she _is_ a White witch.” Clarke only nodded in response. “What’s her name?”

“I-”

“Lexa.” Clarke stopped, lowering her head a little, her ear closer to the girl. “My name is Lexa.”

“Lexa.” Clarke whispered, a smile forming on her lips. “It’s a beautiful name. My name’s Clarke. Can you stay awake for me, Lexa? We’re going to help you. I promise we are not going to hurt you.” Lexa nodded, not taking her head from Clarke's shoulder.

“Okay.” And the blonde resumed her walk.

“You need us to do anything?” Quint asked, still following Clarke with the rest of the chiefs.

“No, thank you. I’ve send Anya and Lincoln for my mother and Ryder. I’ll call for you if I need anything.”

Clarke reached her tent pushing in and quickly going to the far end of the tent, lowering herself on the bed.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, seating at the edge of her bed, adjusting her hold on the brunette to comfortably set her on her lap and not to disturb the fresh cut on her back from that whip. “Lexa.” Clarke called again when she didn’t receive an answer.

Without opening her eyes, Lexa hummed.

“Stay awake for me some more. You’ll be able to rest soon, I promise.” Lexa hummed again.

In that moment Clarke's mother and the blacksmith of their village, Ryder, entered the cave, hurrying over to the pair. Ryder kneeled before Clarke and Lexa and Abby sat at Clarke's left.

Abby placed her palm on Lexa's forehead, looking her over. “Anya told me what happened.” The woman said, looking up at Clarke. “You did the right thing.” The Omega added with a warm smile. Clarke smiled back and turned to Ryder.

“Have you got the instruments?”

“Yes.” He took a closer look at the cuffs on Lexa's wrists and the collar around her neck. “Don’t worry. I’ll be able to take them off.” The man concluded with a smile. He opened the bag he brought with him, taking out a pair of fairly large pliers.

“Lexa?” Clarke whispered into the witch’s ear, drawing another hum in reply. “We’re going to cut the cuffs and the collar off, okay?” The brunette nodded.

Ryder took Lexa's right hand carefully, putting the cuff between the sharp blades of the pliers, cutting the metal band with ease. The moment he took the band off of the witch’s wrist, the marks on her skin gave off a faint white glow.

Looking panicked for a moment, Clarke's eyes darted from Lexa's glowing marks to her mother.

“Don’t worry,” Abby smiled, brushing her daughter’s hair behind her ear, “I think it’s just her magic getting free.” Clarke nodded, letting Ryder continue.

With the next cuff the glow became more intense and brighter.

“Close your eyes.” Abby said when Ryder went to cut the collar. “The light might be really bright now that her magic isn’t blocked.”

Clarke closed her eyes the moment she heard the clicking of the pliers. And even with her eyes close, the flash was so blinding it left Clarke dizzy. And she was sure that it was seen from outside, like a flash of lightning.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking the white circles away from her vision. The blonde looked at her mother and Ryder who were whipping their eyes, probably just as dizzy. Looking down, she noted Lexa seemed relaxed and she also noticed a small smile on the brunette’s face, probably from the feeling of her magic flowing freely again.

“Thank you, Ryder.” She said to the blacksmith, who smiled and nodded in return, gathering his bag and standing up and swinging a little, shaking his head.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Just for you to get reed of these,” Clarke growled, nodding towards the cuffs and the collar. “Other than that, nothing.” And with another nod the man gathered everything and left the tent.

“We need to look at her wounds.” Abby said, ready to stand up.

“Focus…” Lexa whispered suddenly, eyes barely opened.

“What?” Clarke asked looking down at the brunette.

“I can feel a Focus not far from here.”

Clarke looked at her mother in confusion. “What’s a Focus?” Abby shrugged her shoulders.

“A point where the energy circles. The Heart of these lands.”

The two werewolves looked at each other again, still confused as to what the girl was referring to.

“Lexa. What can be a Focus?” Clarke asked, brushing soft curls from the witch’s face.

“Water. It’s always water.” Clarke and Abby perked up immediately.

“The spring.” The blonde murmured, adjusting the hold on Lexa and standing up. “Mom, grab some pelts.” And Clarke strode out of the tent.

There was an underground spring a few-minute walk to the North form the village. Hidden under a small hill with two giant rocks framing the entrance of a tunnel that led down to an underground cave with the spring. The floor of the cave was covered with soft moss and the light was coming from the opening at the top of the cave.

Clarke carefully went down the tunnel that led to the cave. It was narrow, and the ground was covered in snow and ice.

Clarke kneeled in the moss once they were inside. “Lexa, how can I help? What do you need me to do?”

“I need to get in there.” The brunette whispered.

“Okay. I’m going to undress you. Is that okay, Lexa?” Receiving a nod of consent, Clarke started carefully taking the torn shirt off, supporting Lexa's arms and trying to put as little strain on the brunette’s boy as possible.

The moment the torn piece of fabric was off, Clarke contemplated going and finding those man. Lexa's whole upper body was covered in bruises, cuts and obvious marks from a whip. How could the humans be that cruel? What _were_ their motives? Especially capturing a White witch. They never hurt anyone and guarded the nature and helped whoever was in need.

Clarke clenched her jaw, low growl still escaped her throat, and she could feel the hair at the back of her neck standing up in anger. She was about to dart out and go order the biggest Alphas to go and find those men and spare the world from their existence when she felt fingers messaging the back of her neck.

Clarke's eyes dropped and she couldn’t help but let out a content rumble. She lowered her head forward, giving the fingers more access to her neck.

“You werewolves are always so protective of those who are hurt,” Lexa whispered in a hoarse voice, a small smile gracing her lips, scratching the back of the Alpha’s neck, “even of those who are not the part of your pack.”

Clarke finally relaxed, still rumbling at the motion of the fingers at her neck.

“Don’t let the anger consume you.” Clarke nodded, taking another calming breath. She opened her eyes and motioned for her mother to support Lexa as she carefully tugged the torn pants off the brunette and stood up.

Clarke quickly shed her shirt and kicked off her boots and took Lexa from Abby’s arms, picking her up with ease. She shivered when their bodies touched, skin to skin. She went to the edge of the pool, carefully stepping on the rocks that formed small stairs, descending down into the water. It was warm throughout the year.

The blonde went in deeper, until the water went to the middle of her torso, and slowly lowered Lexa into the water. The blue eyes widened when the lines that ran up Lexa's arms and legs, disappearing on her back, started to give of the faint but visible glow. And a moment later the whole pool started glowing. Clarke watched Lexa float, thought she still had her hands outstretched, ready to support the girl at any moment. Clarke watched as cuts and bruises seemed to wash away with every small wave that washed over the witch.

The glowing died down slowly and Lexa slaked in Clarke's arms, scaring the Alpha for a moment, before she listened closer, hearing the beat of her heart. Strong and steady. She was asleep. Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief, cradling the girl closer to her chest and going back to the shore. With Abby's help they bundled the brunette into the bear pelt.

“Should I go and set a tent for her?” The elder woman asked, supporting the witch while Clarke put her shirt and boots back on. “Or a bunk in the healers’ tent?”

“No.” The blonde said, taking the brunette back into her arms, heading out. “She’ll stay in my tent.” Clarke stepped out into the crispy air, tightening her arms around the sleeping body she held and went back to the village. They, werewolves might be stoic to the cold, but she had no idea if the witches were too.

“Your tent?” Abby asked once she caught up with her, the rags of the clothes in her hands and a teasing smile on her lips.

“Mom, please.” The Alpha groaned, entering the village, maneuvering among people.

The Omega chuckled, ruffling her daughter’s hair. “I know, Dear. The instinct to protect.”

“Yeah.” Clarke answered stopping in front of her tent. “Can you gather the Elders and chiefs? We need to discuss everything.” Abby nodded, giving the Alpha a kiss on the temple and walking away.

Clarke pushed into the tent, heading for the bed again. That time she lowered Lexa directly onto it, tucking her snugly in the pelts.

When the witch’s head touched the pillow, she turned around, rolling onto her stomach and pressing her face into the pillow. Clarke smiled at the sight, making sure Lexa was all covered and warm. She quickly went to change her pants as they were becoming uncomfortably stiff from being wet and then exposed to the cold. After she threw a few logs into the fire pit in the middle of her tent, checked on the witch again she went to meet with the Elders and the chiefs.

On the way there, she was bombarded with questions.

“Is that girl okay?”

“Is she really a White witch?”

“What happened?”

Clarke assured everyone that Lexa was alright and she was on her way to talk to the Elders about this and asked everyone to wait by the Elders’ tent for their decision.

And with that she went inside.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of rape and murder (like, really brief), but still be careful. Hope you'll enjoy this. :D

“I remember watching the White witches boarded their boats and leave for in search of new lands.” The Eldest Alpha said, brushing his beard thoughtfully.

“Finally his boring ass stories came to _some_ use.” The Eldest Beta chuckled, nudging the Eldest Omega who was seating by her right. The Omega tried to keep straight face, but his face still broke into a smile.

The Eldest Alpha gave the two a nasty glare, before turning to Clarke. “What you say her name is?”

“Lexa.” Clarke said, standing before the Elders of her pack.

“Lexa…” The Alpha mulled the name, raking his memory. “Can’t say I remember anyone with such a name.”

“Oh, really now?” The Beta laughed. “How old were you when you saw them leaving?”

“I think around six hundred.”

“A miracle you can still remember anything.”

Clarke just had to snort at that one, receiving a nasty glare from the Eldest Alpha herself.

“So, you say that the spring at the North of the village is the Heart of the lands?” The Eldest Omega asked, leaning forward, bracing his hands on his knees.

“So Lexa said. And after what I’ve seen, I believe her.” Clarke nodded in agreement.

The three Elders murmured among each other. Clarke stood and waited for other questions. While the Elders discussed everything between one another, the blonde turned to other six chiefs, who stood behind her.

“What do you think?” She asked, looking at Titus.

“This only further proves how cruel humans are.” The man said in a low voice. “Catching and torturing a White witch…” Titus trailed off, unsure of how properly react to the fact.

“I would understand if they wanted her power.” Niylah mumbled, mulling over what she’d heard. “But they were blocking it. So, what’s the point?”

“As Anya said: humans’ motives are strange and illogical.”

“Clarke.” The blonde turned as she heard the Elders call her name. “What do you plan to do next?”

“I thought about offering her a place to stay.” She began. “We never knew that the spring held some sort of power in it. And it seems like Lexa is the only one who can do something with it. Maybe even help us with healing and other things.”

“And where would she settle?”

“I thought she’d stay in my tent for now. She needs rest. Then, maybe, we’ll help her make a home out of that cave. It’s spacious and she’d always be close to the Focus.” Clarke looked at the ground. “Besides, something tells me that she has nowhere to go.”

The Elders looked among each other again and then back at Clarke.

“I don’t see how it can hurt us.” The Eldest Omega said, smiling.

“I agree.” The Eldest Beta nodded. “Now knowing what humans are capable of, I think it would be for the best that we offer the White witch protection and new home.”

“We’re sure that you’re making the right decision, child,” The Eldest Alpha said, “and we support it.”

Clarke felt her shoulders finally relax. She smiled at the Elders, bowing low to the them.

“And Clarke,” the Eldest Alpha added, “when the girl is well rested, bring her here. We would like to talk with her.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

Clarke bowed to the three one more time before exiting the tent with the other six chiefs on her tail. As all seven of them stepped out into the crisp air, they were surrounded by the worried and curious villagers. All questions were thrown at Clarke as their leader and she tried to answer them all.

Yes, the girl was really a White witch. No, the humans apparently caught her and enslaved her. Yes, she’s fine now and was currently resting in her tent. Clarke would offer her a place to stay once the witch is feeling well and is rested.

“There’s no need to worry!” Clarke called out in a loud voice, so everyone could hear her. “I promise that the White witch is going to be taken care off and you all will be able to meet her when she’s feeling better!”

She answered some more questions before sending everyone off to continue with their day. Taking a deep breath, the blonde rolled her shoulders. The day became more hectic and tiring than she bargained for. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Roan stood beside her, smiling.

“Go rest, Clarke. It’s been a long day.” The blonde smiled back.

“This is sure not how I’d thought this day would go.” She said, the events of the day started to finally catch up with her. She started to feel the ache in her legs, the light stiffness in her back and her stomach growled so loud like she hadn’t eaten for a few days.

“Want me to bring you food?”

“I think I’ll check on Lexa first and then grab something.”

“Think she’s awake?” The older Alpha asked, walking with Clarke to her tent.

“Doubt it. I think she’ll be asleep for some time. A day or two that’s for sure.”

The two parted at the blonde’s tent. Clarke went inside and Roan headed to his own. Clarke stopped and looked at the figure on her bed. Lexa still was lying on her stomach, but the pelt she was covered with slid off of her, leaving her upper body exposed. The blonde first went to the fire pit, adding a few more logs in as it became smaller since she left, before she went to the bed.

She stopped in awe when she took a closer look at the expanse of the White witch’s back. What looked like a tree covered the brunette’s whole back. With its branches running up her shoulders and down her arms, ending at the backs of her hands in swirls; and its roots running down her sides and probably down her legs. Clarke carefully sat at the edge of the bed and brought her hand up, shaky fingers running over the shape of the tree. The lines were smooth just as the skin they were engraved in. She froze when Lexa shifted, afraid that she'd woken her up. She watched the brunette move, settling back down moments later. The blonde released the breath she was holding. She stood up, tucking the witch back in the pelt, before leaving to get herself dinner.

* * *

 

The first thing Lexa felt when she woke up, was warmth. She was surrounded by the cozy warmth and she was lying on something soft. Then next, she heard cracking of fire and people talking, what seemed to be somewhere outside. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a fairly large tent that was held with two large wooden pillars. In the middle was a fire pit with three chairs surrounding it. At the far end she saw a heavy wooden round table with two more chairs by it as well. The walls of the tent were covered in pelts of different animals that were probably hunted by the owner. Lexa rolled onto her back, lifting herself on her elbows, eyes shifting to the foot of the king-size bed she was in. She could see a lid of what she assumed was a wooden chest with another one standing against the wall, facing the bed.

Lexa sat up, the pelt she was covered with, pooled in her lap. She looked over her body, smiling, filling her Power course freely through every fiber of her being; smiled at the lack of bruises, cuts, _pain_ she wasn’t feeling at that moment. She smiled, remembering how she was saved and how she was treated with kindness. For the first time in _so_ many years.

She looked up from her lap when she heard flapping of fabric. A blonde girl, the one, she remembered, who took care of her, walked in. The two locked gazes... before the pair of blue eyes went lower.

“Oh, Spirits!” The blonde's face turned bright red and she swiftly turned around. “I'm so sorry.” She rasped, her back to Lexa.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at the werewolf's antics. “Since when are werewolves embarrassed by seeing a naked body?”

“Since we’re taught that we need consent first, before admir— I-I mean, looking at someone's naked body.” Clarke mumbled loud enough, finding a bear skin hanging on the wall in front of her particularly interesting (though she had seen it millions of times and was sure that the thing was older than herself).

Lexa couldn’t help the wide smile that stretched on her face. The werewolf’s antics and attitude towards her was really enduring. A nice change from what she knew for the last fifty years.

“Clarke, right?” She saw the blonde head nod in confirmation. Lexa titled her head to the side, amused. “Is there any clothes I can wear?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah! Here.” Clarke turned around, eyes still avoiding the brunette, as she walked over to the foot of her bed, opening a chest that stood there. She shuffled around finding some pants and a shirt, after that going to another chest, taking the best pair of her leather boots. “I’m sorry, I don’t have anything warmer than this.” Clarke mumbled, placing the pants and the tunic onto the bed and the boots on the floor by it, eye still casted downwards. “And I’m not sure if witches are as resistible to the cold as we, werewolves, are.” She stepped away, back turned to Lexa again.

“We aren’t.” Lexa said, throwing the pelt off her body completely, shivering at the difference of temperature. The tent was still warm, but the difference was still noticeable. Lexa slowly stood up, enjoying the feeling of the soft fur rug under her feet. “Resistible to the cold, that is.” The brunette continued, pulling on the pants. “Is there anything I can do to thank you properly for everything you’ve done to me?”

“You don’t own me or us anything.” Clarke said, shaking her head, listening to the creak of the wooden frame of her bed. “Though there’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” She turned when she heard footsteps approaching her. Clarke smiled at Lexa, noticing that her clothes were a little too big for the brunette. Clarke motioned towards the fire. The two took the seats oppose each other and Lexa practically melted into the chair from the warmth emitting from the fire pit.

“How long have I been asleep?” She asked, hands outstretched towards the fire.

“Four days.” Clarke said, before hearing a rumble, coming from the witch. “Spirits, you’re probably really hungry.” The blonde jumped out of the chair, going to the entrance of the tent, drawing one flap aside. She looked at Lincoln who stood there, waiting to see if she needed help.

“She’s awake?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded with a smile. “Can you bring some food for her?” The Alpha nodded, jogging off to get everything, while Clarke returned back inside. “My friend will bring some food for you in a moment.” The blonde said, turning to Lexa.

“Thank you. So, what you wished to talk about?” Lexa asked, following Clarke with her eyes, as the werewolf went back to her bed, grabbing one of the pelts, before returning back to the fire and draping it over her lap. Lexa smiled in gratitude, the smile was returned by Clarke.

“I wanted to offer you a place to stay.”

“You want me to stay here?” Clarke nodded in response. “With the pack?” Another nod. “What does your chief think of this?”

“I think it’s okay.” Lexa frowns, watching Clarke's lips stretch in a wide smile. The realization dawned on her a few moments later.

“ _You’re_ the chief.” The blonde simply nodded in confirmation. Lexa stayed quiet for some more time. “I’m sorry, but… aren’t you too young?”

“I didn’t really have a choice.” Clarke proceeded to tell the witch about the War and everything that happened and how there were only seven packs left and how she ended up being the youngest chief.

Lexa listened to everything. She was shocked, to say the least. Werewolves were always known to be a peaceful kind, going into a fight only when their packs were in danger. Vampires, on the other hand, were a completely different case. At least the majority of them. Lexa wished that she could have been there to help… But she was fighting her own battles at the time.

The brunette was brought back from her thoughts by a tall dark-skinned man entering the tent. He walked over to where her and Clarke sat by the fire and placed the tray he was holding on a railing that surrounded the pit to keep whatever was placed on it warm.

Lexa looked at the tray before her with wide eyes. In one of the two large bawls was soup and a stew in another. There were plates filled with smoked meat, cheese, baked potatoes and fresh bread. And the last was a jar with what looked like milk. She really couldn’t remember the last time she saw such a variety before her, _and_ knowing that she could eat everything if she so wished. Green eyes darted between Clarke and the man who brought the food, not knowing how to express her gratitude.

“Lincoln,” Clarke began, covering her eyes with her hand, “I said _some_ food!”

The man, who Lexa now knew to be Lincoln, gave the blonde an expression of pure innocence.

“So?”

“This,” the Alpha pointed at the tray, “is a meal for a _werewolf!”_

“Not true!” Lincoln argued back. “I’ve brought a little bit of everything!”

“Couldn’t you at least take smaller bowls?!”

“These are the smallest we have!”

“Lincoln?” The two werewolves stopped their bickering and turned to Lexa. The witch smiled at Lincoln, before continuing, “thank you. For this,” she mentions at the tray, “but I’m afraid I won’t be able to eat _all_ of these.”

“You’re welcome,” Lincoln smiled at the witch, then turning to Clarke, giving the Alpha a look that was saying, _see? She appreciates it. Unlike you,_ to which Clarke just rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry. I think Clarke will help you with what you wouldn’t be able to eat.”

Lexa nodded, “thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome… Lexa, right?” The witch nodded. “Stop thanking us. There’s no need to. We’re glad to help and to have you here.”

Lexa just opened her mouth to thank the Alpha again, before stopping herself and just nodding.

Lincoln nodded back. “I’ll be outside if you need anything.”

When Lincoln stepped out, Clarke turned to look at Lexa, whose eyes were darting around the tray, not knowing where to start. The blonde could help but smile.

“So, about you staying here,” Clarke began, watching as Lexa finally decided to grab a spoon and start with the soup. The brunette moaned at the taste and Clarke had to wonder when was the last time the witch had eaten properly. “I was thinking about turning the cave with the Focus into a home for you. But I’m not sure how you, White witches, live.”

“We usually settle around a Focus,” Lexa spoke over a mouthful of soup and bread. “The matriarch would usually live the closest to a Focus,” Lexa took the jar with milk, filling up the wooden mug.

“Okay,” Clarke nodded. “The Elders of the pack also wish to talk to you once you’re rested.” The brunette nodded along, taking the mug and emptying the half of it in one go. “And after that you’ll tell me what you’ll need in your home so we can start working on it.”

With that, the two went silent. Clarke moved her chair to seat by Lexa's right, stealing some bites here and there and refilling the mug with milk when the witch emptied it.

“I know that you’d rather not talk about it, but…” Clarke started, her voice low and uncertain. She met Lexa's gaze, when the witch turned to look at her. “How had you ended captured by humans?”

Lexa stopped midway from grabbing another piece of baked potato. Eyes sad and distant. She took a deep breath and began:

“I remember my childhood vividly. My mother was a bright witch. Beautiful and powerful and kind. She was the next witch to take over our village to lead everyone. I also remember that she’d always make me flower crowns.” Clarke smiled along at the memory, similar to her own. “My father was a leader of the druid circle. Strong, wise and just as powerful and kind as my mother. Their love was probably one of a kind. There’s no memory of them fighting. Ever.” Clarke nodded, proud to say the same about her parents, besides the light-hearted bickering. “I remember the day. It was right after my final test I had to take after finishing my studies and training. The humans came, yelling about black magic and the Devil.” Lexa took a shaky breath, arms coming up to hug herself. “They murdered and raped. They killed almost every druid of the circle, but some of them managed to escape. I wish I knew where they were right now. I also wish my father would have been one of them.” Tears blurred her vision, but Lexa didn’t stop. “They captured me and took with them as a trophy.” She stood up, the pelt that covered her lap, fell to the floor. Clarke watched her, worried; but never stopping the girl as she walked over to the bed, taking a seat. “Then, some of them had built boats and crossed the Ocean. That’s how I ended up here. That’s how I lived among humans for the last fifty years. And truly, I have never met someone as cruel as their kind.”

Clarke felt terrible for bringing all that up. She stood from her seat, transforming in her wolf form and patting over to where Lexa sat at the edge of the bed.

Lexa looked up when she heard whining and gave a teary smile when she came face to face with a big golden-furred wolf. Blue eyes sad and ears pressed flat to the beast’s head. A shaky chuckle escaped the witch when the wolf pressed her muzzle into her stomach. Lexa buried her face into the soft fur, arms hugging Clarke around the neck.

“If you worry about upsetting me by bringing this up, don’t.” Lexa said, nudging the wolf to look at her. “I would rather remember this than just disregard the memories and pain of my kind.”

The wolf nodded, resting her head on Lexa's lap. She relaxed, enjoying the motion of Lexa's fingers running through her fur, her tail swaying lazily in content.

Clarke could really see herself enjoying that moment for the rest of her life.

That’s how Lincoln found them later. On the bed, with Clarke's wolf form curled around Lexa. The witch with a smile on her face and the wolf’s tail slowly swaying back and forth contently even in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

The cave with the Focus was always warm. All because of the energy coursing around it. So, Lexa could walk around it in some thin linen pants and top and bare-footed. A pleasant thing, considering how freezing it was outside.

That morning, the witch sat before the Focus, deep in meditation. The water was glowing faintly, as Lexa was using the magic of the cave to search her memory for the information she needed.

When the humans came and destroyed their village, they’d burned all their books. Thousands of years of collecting knowledge about Focuses and the world around them were destroyed in a matter of moments. And now, Lexa was hell-bent on restoring everything she could. Even if it took centuries to do so. The most important thing at that moment was that she had a safe place — a _home —_ where she could do that.

The cave was beautifully transformed with shelves from red wood along the walls, ready to be filled. A fire pit in the middle of the cave, candles scattered around and furs that kept the walls warm. A spacious oak bed with puffy mattress and pillows and warm pelts and soft sheets. The round table covered with a tablecloth and with pieces of parchment littering the top. The pieces of knowledge Lexa had already restored.

Lexa's meditation was interrupted by the commotion outside. She frowned and opened her eyes, braking the trance, and looking over her shoulder. She was surprised when Clarke bolted into the cave, eyes frantically darting around the room. A moment later she went for the table, hiding under the tablecloth.

“Help.” Lexa laughed, when she heard the whine coming from under the cloth.

“Clarke, what-”

The brunette was interrupted by furious-looking Anya, who strode into the cave with a scowl on her face. Her long dark blonde hair was wet and stuck to her face, the ends were slowly soaking her shirt. The Alpha looked around, before her angry gaze stopped at Lexa… but then darting to the table.

Lexa and Anya connected practically right away. The two, over the short period of time, became best friends, sisters almost. And someone who didn’t know them might actually confuse them for siblings. There was something about the sarcastic sass that the two possessed that was enough to consider the two related.

“Anya.” The witch said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Tell that pathetic excuse of an Alpha,” Anya turned to her again, “that if I see her again, our pack will be left without a chief.” The blonde growled, swiftly turned around and marched off. With a raised eyebrow, Lexa watched the Alpha storm out.

The moment she was out the witch stood up and walked to the table, lifting the cloth and giving the same amused look to Clarke, who was giving the brunette her best puppy dog eyes.

“You really don’t live up to the image of a wise and strong Alpha chief, you know?” The brunette chuckled, ruffling Clarke's hair. The Alpha huffed, climbing from under the table and sited herself heavily into one of the chairs around the table. The blonde shuffled through the pieces of parchment scattered around the table, seemingly interested in what was written on them. But after living with the pack for two and a half months and spending almost every day of those two months with Clarke, Lexa knew better. “Not going to go out and go on with your day?”

Clarke avoided the gaze of the green eyes an ignored the question, keeping looking at the pages in her hands. Lexa kept looking at the blonde, wondering if she’d figure out that… no. Probably not.

“Clarke?”

“Hmm?” The Alpha hummed, eyes still on the papers. Lexa bit her lip, trying to contain her smile. She failed.

“You’re holding those upside-down.” And after that Lexa lost it. Her laugh echoed around the cave as Clarke's face turned an impressive shade of red. The blonde tried to save some of her dignity by putting the pages down like nothing had just happened.

Lexa clutched at her stomach, almost doubling over from how hard she was laughing as Clarke stood up, red in the face with a pout on her lips and turned into her wolf form. Now the puppy dog eyes were real. With big eyes and ears pressed to her head, Clarke waited for Lexa to calm down. When the brunette’s laugh finally died down Clarke huffed, turning her head to the side.

“Oh, Clarke.” Lexa said, still breathless. “Come on, don’t be mad.” She tried to pat the wolf, but the beast just shook her hand off and stood up, trotting over to the bed. The wolf turned and gave the witch a pointed look. “Clarke.” Lexa said, tone warning, as she watched the Alpha tug the furs from her bed. “Clarke, don’t you dare.” The witch swore the wolf arched a brow at her. And then Clarke jumped atop the sheets, shaking her whole body, fur flying everywhere. “Clarke, you little shit! It took me hours to get all your fur out of the sheets last time!”

 

* * *

 

Bundled into her favorite bear-hide short coat, Lexa left her cave in search of food. She felt kind of stupid. Everyone around the village was already wearing short-sleeved tunics and light dresses. And then there was her. Dressed in warm pants and cardigans and coats. It was still way too cold for her.

She maneuvered among the people, greeting everyone with a bright smile and a nod of her head. It was home. That was family.

“Lexa!” She turned around, smiling at Costia who jogged over to her. “Spirits, how are you not boiling?” The Beta laughed, hugging the witch.

“Let me remind you that I’m not a werewolf and I’m not resistant to the cold.” Lexa grumbled, tugging the coat tighter around herself. Costia laughed, taking the other brunette under her elbow and tugging after herself.

“Come on, then. It’s dinner time. And you've been working on your precious books all day again.” The two started walking to the tent of Costia and Lincoln's parents.

Gustus and Indra took Lexa under their wing practically right away, accepting her into their family. Once again, giving her a mother and a father, as well as siblings. And when Lexa wasn’t at her home, restoring the books, or spending time with Abby (who she thought of a mother figure as well, because the woman was giving her so much warmth and kindness it was still overwhelming to Lexa, who was still getting used to it), learning new healing techniques and learning about the plants and roots that grew around, she would be spending time with Costia and Indra at the river, or going with Gustus and Lincoln deep into the forest for long walks.

“Indra was about to come and drag me to eat?” Lexa asked, with a smile, pressing herself closer to the warm body.

“Of course. You know how mom is.” The dark skinned Beta said, putting an arm around the witch. “And I agree. You need to relax. Have fun. You’re save now and you have time.”

Lexa smiled, thinking that maybe Costia was right. She was the only White witch left and there was no one she had to pass the knowledge to (at least in the nearest future that’s for sure), so she had time. She could take it easy.

The two walked to Gustus and Indra’s tent. The moment the two entered Lexa was met with a stern look and disappointed sigh.

“You’ve missed lunch.” Indra said, placing plates on the table. Lexa just gave the older Beta a sheepish look as she shrugged her coat of, the warm air of the tent was delightful contrast to the still chill weather outside.

“Again!” Gustus added. The Alpha stood by the fire pit, watching the stew.

Lexa chuckled, walking to Indra, helping her set the dishes. The moment Lincoln entered the tent they all gathered at the table, engaging in a conversation and enjoying a good meal.

The five of them kept talking long after they finished dinner.

 

* * *

 

The weather _finally_ was becoming warmer. The snow was gone and the flowers were out. Through for Lexa the air was still chill, but not that cold to wear her bear coat, reducing her to the warm wool cardigans Abby made for her.

The sun was high in the cloudless sky and the day was particularly warm. So, the children dragged the brunette out to make flower crowns.

That’s how Lexa found herself in the meadow, surrounded by _almost_ all the kids of different ages from the pack. Some children were running around the field in their wolf forms. Some, who already had their crowns made, lounged in the young soft grass, watching the clouds. The rest sat around Lexa, watching the witch waving the flowers together into yet another flower crown.

“Lexa?” One of the kids called out. The brunette hummed, not taking her eyes from the task at hand. “What do White witches do? What’s your purpose?”

“We take care of the nature.” The witch said with a smile, stopping waving the crown to let a small girl crawl onto her lap. “We heal those who need it. We make sure — as best as we can — that everyone lives in harmony.”

“The Elders of the pack said that you left these lands.”

“That is true.” Lexa said, placing the finished flower crown on a boy’s head. “I wasn’t born then, yet. But my mother used to tell me that the matriarch of those times decided that there was no need for us here. Everyone was at peace and they sat of to new lands.”

“And how old are you?” Came a question from somewhere to the witch’s left.

“Three hundred and seven.”

Some children started jokingly tell her that they were older than Lexa, but looked younger than her. To that the brunette answered with a giggles of her own. “Yeah. We age a little differently than werewolves.”

“And when is your birthday?” The girl on Lexa's lap asked.

“It was two weeks ago.” Lexa answered matter-of-factly, starting to braid the girl’s hair. She didn’t even notice how everybody went quiet and stared at her.

“You didn’t tell us that it was your birthday?!”

“Two weeks ago?”

“Why?!”

“Lexa!”

The witch looked at everyone a little confused. “I don’t know…” She shrugged. “Didn’t seem important.”

And right at that moment all the kids jumped to their feet, urging Lexa to stand up and started to tug and pushed her back towards the village. Lexa was utterly confused now.

“Guys, what’s wrong?” But the kids just kept quiet. They entered the village and went to the center, where they saw Clarke talking with Abby and Anya.

“Clarke!”

“Chief Clarke!”

“Clarke!”

“Chief!”

The blonde turned, along with all the adults that were around her, looking at the agitated crowd of children with Lexa in the middle of them.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Clarke asked, walking over. The adults now all seemed worried and a little confused.

“It was Lexa's birthday two weeks ago!” One of the younger children yelled, causing the adults to relax, but then frown again.

“It was?” Clarke asked Lexa incredulously.

“Yes…” Lexa said, unsure of what all the fuss was about.

“Lexa!” It was Abby who spoke next, sounding like she was… scowling her? “Why haven’t you said anything!”

“It wasn’t important?” The Omega looked at her like she was utterly disappointed in her.

“Alright everybody!” It was Anya’s voice that rang through the village. “You know what to do!” And with that everybody went around with some kind of purpose. Lexa just looked around at everybody, confused as to what was going on. Kids then scurried off, too.

“What am I missing her— Ow!” Lexa yelped, grabbing onto her nose where Anya’d just flicked her. “What was that for?”

“For being an idiot.” The Alpha scoffed, walking off. Lexa was completely lost at that point. She turned to Clarke who just stood there, looking as disappointed as everyone else.

“You’ll see.” Was all the blonde said, before walking off.

Lexa just stood there, blinking in confusion about what had just happened.

 

* * *

 

Turned out birthdays were a great deal among werewolves.

As everything else that was family related.

And now, everyone was congratulating Lexa and berating her for keeping quiet. Lexa apologized to everyone, and honestly was rather angry with herself, too. Because the amount of kind words and warm hugs she received was truly overwhelming.

The whole celebration was put up together really fast. And now, with a big bonfire in the middle of the village and with lots of delicious food for everyone, Lexa was really amazed and really glad to end up there, among those people.

She laughed, bright and loud when Lincoln and Gustus both lifted her on their shoulders, calling out to everybody to congratulate Lexa again. Felt even more at home when Indra and Costia pulled her in a tight hug and Abby placed a big flower crown on top of her head and a warm kiss to her cheek.

She spent the rest of the night eating, drinking and dancing around the bonfire. And as embarrassing as it was, she was carried back home by Clarke as she was giggling, face buried in the Alpha’s neck, cheeks hurting from all the smiling and laughing.

In the end, Clarke managed to get Lexa into the bed, tugging her boots of and tucking her in the furs.

“Thank you, Clarke.” The brunette slurred, happily snuggling under the covers. “For everything. Thank you.”

Clarke chuckled at the happy slur of witch’s words, leaning down and placing a lingering kiss on Lexa's forehead. “Sleep, Lexa. Happy birthday.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa was nursing a terrible hungover.

Too much mead… just… too much.

Most of the day the witch hid in her cave, finally getting out in the middle of the day to get herself food (and almost dying from the bright sunlight). All the werewolves she encountered on her way to get food greeted her with bright smiles that a moment later turned into sympathetic looks as they realized her predicament.

“There you are!” Lexa winced at the loud voice and her knees buckled under the weight of Costia’s hand that clapped on her shoulder.

“For the love of everything good in this world, Costia,” the witch almost sobbed, clutching at the Beta and burring her face in the other girl’s neck. The dark-skinned Beta laughed, hugging Lexa closer.

“You poor-poor lightweight.”

“Well, excuse me for never drinking anything stronger than tea.” Lexa mumbled, slowly melting in Costia’s arms. “But the mead is so delicious.”

Lexa hummed when she felt another presence behind her and a hand, that wasn’t Costia’s pressed to her back. She managed to take her head from the comfort of the Beta’s neck and looked over her shoulder. Behind her stood Clarke, looking rather worried and tensed.

“Clarke?” Costia frowned, stepping back, hand squeezing Lexa's shoulder reassuringly.

“Listen to me carefully.” The blonde began, looking the witch dead in the eyes. “At the sunrise, a man came to the village, asking for a place to rest. He says that he’s a druid.”

Lexa felt her breath leave her chest. Her headache and swirling stomach forgotten.

A druid?

Could it be someone she knew?

Someone from her father’s circle?

She felt herself tremble. Tears prickled her eyes at the thought of possibility. Of the thought that someone she knew was still alive and she was about to see him. Her voice trembled as she spoke:

“W-where is this man? Clarke…”

“Come on.” Costia excused herself, leaving the two. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand, leading her through the village. “We’ve set up him a cot in the healers’ tent for now. We’ll see how things go.” All Lexa could do was nod. The witch was both exited and terrified. She didn’t know what to do with herself.

How should she react?

Should she be angry?

Mad?

Happy?

They stopped at the entrance of the healers’ hut, Clarke could feel the brunette tremble through their clasped hands. “Are you ready?” With a deep breath and shaky nod, they stepped in.

Lexa's gaze darted, looking. Searching. And then she glanced in the furthest end of the tent.

Green eyes locked with light brown ones and a chocked sob escaped Lexa's throat and hot — _happy —_ tears ran down her cheeks.

“Marcus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Yay :D The further along I go the harder it actually is to put everything together. ASDFGHJKL! 
> 
> As always, hope ya'll like this! :D 
> 
> Don't be shy and leave a comment on what you think about the chapter! :)  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------  
> Come say hi: private95.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been meaning to write for a long time. I hope you all will enjoy it. Comments and criticism is welcomed! Have fun, guys! :D  
> \-----------  
> Come say hi: private95.tumblr.com


End file.
